Impossibility
by For The Love of a Book
Summary: Edward left and Bella was changed. Now fifty years later Bella has powers one could only imagine and they are both in the same town. What could happen...Sort of OOC. SAVE BRAIN CELLS BY NOT READING! It's bad.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Hey! This is my first ever fan fiction even though I read alot. I'm practically a baby author so I need guidance and support. Flames are kinda' sorta' asked for too. PLEASE, I'M BEGGING!! Review so I know what I need to do to become better.**

**Well, enough of 'I'm a baby author' ramble...ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!...i think...**

**Disclaimer:DO I FREAKIN' LOOK LIKE STEPHENIE MEYER?!?!?!?!?! I thought so...**

BPOV

"You don't...want...me?"

"No." That one word shot through the air like a gun shot. That one world sent my world crashing down around me. That one word was the last thing he said before he disappeared.

Desperately I tried to follow him, though I knew in my cold heart it was useless...That I was useless. They left me. They all left and they aren't coming back. I ran as fast as I could, tripping often and branches and thorns cutting my skin but not able to feel the pain. I felt nothing. My heart was shatterd then frozen, therefor not being able to be put back together. It felt like as time went on - though I have no idea how much - the shards of my heart started to attack my lungs. My vision blurred and the last thin I was aware of was my body falling.

"Bella darling," a harsh voice called out. "Bella, babe, wake up time!" I felt a stinging on my left cheek break through the darkness. I slowly opened my eyes as far as I could with the weight that felt like was on them. I could vaguely see the person now.

"Oh joy, you're up!"

Victoria.

* * *

**AN: Like I said before PLEASE!!!!! Sorry it's so short! I just needed a base and to see if any veterans would give a newbie advice...Please review! I'll even draw you a map, how's that?**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:THANK YOU PIXIE FREAK FOR REVIEWING!!!**

**Disclaimer:I...don't...own...TWILIGHT!!!-emotional breakdown-**

**BPOV**

Less than two inches from me was Victoria, hair wild with the wind. She wore a tattered flannel T-shirt and riped jeans. Her eyes were as black as a moonless night and she had an evil smirk plastered onto her face.

"You remember me," she said faining happiness. "Well, at least I can skip the introduction and go strait to torturing you." My face didn't show my feelings of shock and happiness. Happiness because then I won't have to live everyday knowing that _he_ doesn't love me. I felt a smile pull at my lips.

"You are happy I will kill you?" her face as shocked as her voice.

"Yes. Living with knowing the love of your life doesn't want anything to do with you would make anyone wish for death." I answered. "You were lucky. James loved you and never left on his free will." Victoria flinched when I said his name. I completely under stand.

"You are quite intelligent for a human. Unfortunately I must kill you." she said almost sad.

"Do what you must." I barelygotthat sentence out before she kicked me in the chest, making me fly back. I was stopped by a tree, a branch slicing my arm. I slide down to the ground only to be pulled up by my hair. My body screamed in pain but I was still to numb to really register it. She proceeded to break bones and bruise my skin but nothing was as bad as what she was saying the whole time. That by now Edward has found another human girlfriend, that he will completely forget me in a weeks time, that I was one of probably hundreds, and the worst by far that he only pretended to love me, along with his family because he only wanted to know why he couldn't read my mind. She must have tortured me for days and through it all my face protraitnothing. With one more kick to my already broken arm, she said, "Now I will give you a taste of Hell before I kill you." She bit down on my neck. "The more I bite the longer you will be in pain." she told me as she bit every inch of skin. The fire ran through my veins, burning every atom that was in my body. It felt as though black fire coursed through my veins. On the outside looking at my I suppose I looked like I was just laying on the ground. My face was absent of all emotions.

-Time Skip Ten Days-

Just as light shown on the tenth day there was a wolf howl that pierced the morning air. Within five seconds there were five very large wolves surrounding Victoria. They all were growling, but as the rusted color one looked at me it lunged at Victoria. Her screams then a metal tearing sound was heard then a smell of thick insente.

"Bella!" I heard Jacob yell. Wait, what? Jacob? The fire was pulling out of my fingers and toes only to move to my rapidly beating heart. Slowly all of the fire was in my heart as it gave on last shudder. I opened my eyes once again only to find it was as if I was looking through a black vial my whole human life. I hoped up gracefully and looked at who surrounded me. I recognized Sam, Jared, Paul, and Embry from my trip to the beach last school year (AN:I know she didn't meet them but play along.) Jacob had on a scared and hopeless expression. All of the boys were shaking, but not from the cold.

"Um, hello...?" I said awkwardly. The boys stopped shaking and looked dumbfounded. Sam recoverd and spoke next.

"Bella, are you feeling alright?" I had to think if I was or not.

"I don't feel the need to slaughter you, if that's what you mean." They looked at each other, then back at me, then back at each other.

"Well...this is awkward...Um, are you going to be a vegetarian vampire or a carnivore?" Sam asked.

"Uhh, well even if I wanted to be a carnivore then you all would just kill me now, so I don't really have a choice." I pointed out.

"True..." That was Jared. Knowing that I would go wild at the the smell of human blood I thought it would be a good idea to go into the deep Canadian wilderness for a few years. I told the wolves (AN: I know, I know, Just please go with it!) my idea and they agreed. When I looked at their hands I realised something very odd.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but why do you all have red threads tied around your little fingers?" I asked. I really did see a red thread around their pinkies. The wolves all looked at their hands and back at me as if I was from another planet. After a second of thought the answer hit me like a ton of bricks. The old Japanese tale of the red thread. The red thread connects two people who are soul mates. I looked down at my left hand and there was a thread...but not red. It was the darkest black I have ever seen. I guess that that's what happens when the one and only person you love has no interest in you. Just as I thought that it started to rain. No surprise really, but it wasn't a normal rain. The rain drops fell like the tears I can no longer cry. The boys still looked confused from the red tread thing seeing as I never explained. It was kind of funny, the looks on their faces, but I couldn't bring myself to laugh. Just like the tear-y rain, the rain stopped and the clouds thinned though not completely cleared. If the wolves were confused before then there were no words for what they were now.

"I think I found my power...er...powers," I tried to explain. "I see a red thread around your little fingers, just like the old Japanese tale of the red thread that ties soul mates together and it looks like all of your soul mates are back at La Push. As for my second power when I was sad right now it started to rain softly like tears and when I found your expressions funny it stopped raining and the clouds thinned." Comprehension dond on their faces and then some turned confused.

"Who's me, Paul, and Embry sapposta' be with?" Jacob asked. After he asked that I no longer saw the forest with Sam, Jake, Paul, Embry and Jared, but instead Sam and Emily...plus a bed... minus the clothing...eww...Then I was pulled to what seemed to be a nursery at the hospital.

"This is Emma and Katie Uley," Sam's voice rang out and I saw Jake and Embry looking at the twin baby girls like blind men seeing the sun for the first time. Then I was pulled to a different bedroom with Jake and the woman I expect to be Emma, just like Sam and Emily...again, eww... _Again_, I was pulled to the nursery of the hospital.

"This is Annabelle Black," Said Jacob. It was the exact same except this time it was Paul instead of Jake and Embry. Seeing the look on Paul's face Jacob muttered a string of profanities. I was back in the forest with the current five wolves and looked anywhere except their faces(especially Jake and Sam's).

"What did you see?" Sam asked. I looked at him wide eyed and just said, "You don't want to know." shaking my head vigerusly. "Oh! And when you all have kids, could they call me Aunt Bell?" They all looked at me like I needed to go to an insane asylum and said, "Suuure," while nodding slowly. Soon after we said your good-bye's, Sam handed me a small blue cell phone for emergencies, and I was off to Canada.

Running felt amazing! Even better then when Edwa- my chest felt like it was ripped open and I fell to the ground with a _thump._When I got back up some hours later I realised I needed to hunt. After I got a mountain lion, three elks and a moose I heard an ear piercing scream you only hear in horror movies and smelled human blood for the first time.

* * *

**AN: WOW! I actually got a kinda' long chapter up! GO ME!! Just so you know I might not update soon because I have a very sore throat and I have an English project due that I haven't even started! I know I'm a procrastinator.**

**Does anyone else besides me find the whole bedroom vision thing funny?**

**Okay I have a language and I want to see how many people get it, K?**

**Má figured tú amach seo, ciallaíonn sé sin cogadh!!!**

**Cara Do / genius olc,**

**Chun an Grá de Leabhar**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: HOLY CRAP!!! 3 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!!!! WOW!!!**

**I'm sorta' upset...no on guessed the language...-sigh-**

**Disclaimer:Why must we go over this every chapter? I don't own Twilight...yet...MUHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-cough-cough-**

**BPOV**

I took a deep breath before I could stop myself. The sent was mouth watering. I ran towards the blood. Surrounded by a pack of wild wolves a guy was bleeding from his throat and right arm. He had light brown curly hair, light brown eyes, and pale skin. He kind of looked like a yonger Charlie. I stopped dead in my tracks at that thought. What would Charlie think of me? A monster, taking a life, a son, possiblya brother. I held my breath turning to run away when I heard the young man.

"Please! Please, help me!" he begged. Looking at his injuries, the only way I could help was to change him. I ran over to the three wolves and sucked one dry before you could blink an eye. I moved to the second. When I was done with that wolf the third had taken off. I turned to the young man.

"Do you still want my help?" I asked.

"Yes. Please do what you must."

"Alright." With that I bent down to his neck and bit. His blood pulsed into my mouth as I tried to get as mush venom into his blood stream as possible. I couldn't pull away. His blood had nothing on any blood or human food on the planet. Just as I planned to suck him completely dry I opened my eyes and saw a red thread on his finger. I pulled away. Though impossible, I did. Then his screams, louder then before, were heard. I held his hand for the next three days.

-Time Skip Three Days-

Five seconds after his heart took it's last shudder he opened his eyes. His eyes were piratically glowing. I slipped into a defencive crouch incase he attacked. He just sat there looking at me.

"Why are you defencive?" he asked as he got up.

"In case you become offensive," I answered.

He looked at me obviously confused. "Why would I?"

"Because you are a newborn vampire." I said straighting up a bit.

"So I'm a newborn vampire and you are what? A few decades old?" For most people it would of come off as rude but he was just curious.

"Well, no. I just woke up the day I bit you." He looked at me again, but this time in awe.

"How could you stop?" I knew what he was asking.

"I saw the thread on your finger." I said, fully straighting out.

Again, he was back to confusion. "What thread?" I explained my powers and he seemed thoughtful.

"I think you have more than those." It was my turn to be confused. He answered my unasked question. "You have had your heart broken, you can see love ties. You were emotionally frozen when you were changed, your emotions change the weather. I bet that when you were human, you hated attention, so I think you can change your appearance. Try it." He encouraged. I thought about becoming Victoria and the next thing I know I see red hair blowing in my face. With figuring out one of my powers I decided to ask him questions.

"What's your name?"

"Tim." Huh, I like that name...

"Do you think you have a power?"

"I can feel emotions." I stared at him. "I know because I felt your self hatred when I woke up." Tim said softly. I couldn't help the feelings that took over. Wind kicked up and we were drenched in seconds as I completely felt what I was trying my hardest not to. Self hatred for running the Cullens out of their home and changing Tim, betrayal because they broke every promise they ever made, and broken hearted because _he_didn't love me after so many times he said it. I didn't deserve him and I should be happy that he finally figured it out and left to look for someone better. Tim's knees buckled and I quickly stifled my emotions.

"Fuck. I had no idea...ah, this may seem out of place, but what's your name?"

"Bella." I smiled softly at him. He grinned a smile so big I was sure that his face would crack.

"Well, Bell, this is most defiantly a momentous occasion. You actually smiled." Tim said happily.

I rolled my eyes and asked him the most impotent question. "Do you want to drink humans," I said it like a curse word,"or animals?" He looked appalled by my question.

"Animals of course!" He looked at me as if I was stupid. Then he became more hesitant. "Do you think I could travel with you?" I looked at him blankly. "You don't have to say yes, I mean I just thought because I can control emotions and it would be weird around humans that every-timeyou get upset it storms and -" I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth.

"I think that's a great idea." I felt him smile under my hand and he pulled me into a huge bear hug.

"Now lets hunt, shall we?" He asked extending his arm out to me.

"We shall." I smiled. My heart may not be whole, but at least I have the basics.

**AN: The next chapter will have a fifty year jump and we will get into the juicy stuff! I know I said last chapter that it would be next weekend before I could post again, but I didn't know then that I lost the book I'm saposta' be done with for English and a whole project done be Oct. 16th and today I'm only on chapter seven!!! So I am going unplugged for this week and might not be able to even **_**write **_**until this weekend...if I'm lucky and don't get a ton of homework and writers block... It would be awesome if I log in this weekend and I have maybe 5 reviews. I don't think it would be to hard; I already have 2! Just three more! Please? I'll drive you a map.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm sick at home. Bad for me but good for you! The Cullens come in, in this chapter! I still haven't dicided how but we'll see what happens. **

**Oh, and TIM AND BELLA ARE STRICKTLY BROTHER & SISTER!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight. But neither do you so HA!!!**

**BPOV**

It's been fifty years since I've changed Tim. We've discovered that I have a few more powers then we originally thought. I can hold a conversation in my head with anyone without anyone the wiser, telaportation, a mind shield, and when I'm really mad my eyes turn bright green and paralyzes the person I'm mad at. When I'm that mad, not even Tim's emotion control works on me. We figured that out when we were attacked by other vampires and Tim got hurt. Poor piles of ashes...

Fourty years ago we started to move around to different towns like _them_. We are back at Forks and are juniors. It's weird how little anything changes in the past fifty years. Well except me of course. I just kept my appearance this time what it was when I was changed. I now have thick wavy hair down to my waist, beautiful curves, and a pretty face. Tim and I have gold eyes and Tim has never tasted human blood. Once, though, he came close. We were out hunting and there was a hiker that cut his hand. Tim and I ended up fighting. I took defence to not hurt him and Tim was wild. It ended when he took of my arm and he felt the love that I felt for him. He tried to apologize but I wouldn't let him.

"BELL!" Tim's voice cut through my thoughts.

"WHAT?!" I yelled back.

"SCHOOL! WHO'S DRIVING?"

"ME! DUH!" I always drive. My car is my baby. Even though it's really a huge truck that needed no ones help crushing anything. I skipped down the stairs, grabbed Tim, and dragged him to my truck.

"Wow. Everyone is excited for some reason." Tim said as we pulled into the parking lot. We got out and whispers were heard all around about some new kids.

"They're beautiful!", "Do you think they're related to Swan and Johnson?", "Maybe. They have the same eye color." That last statement caught my attention. I looked at Tim and he saw and felt my worry. He put his arm around my waist. I instantly became calmer. His power is like Jasper's; it's more powerful through touch.

"What are the odds that _they _would be here?" I told Tim everything, then I showed him after we found out my speaking through the mind power. He officially hates the Cullens. He has said numerous times that he would tear them apart and burn the pieces if he ever saw them. The sad part is that he's not kidding.

-Time Skip To Lunch-

We haven't seen any of the new kids, though the romers are spreading like wildfire. Apparently, there are five, they moved from Alaska, they have gold eyes, and there are two blonds, two with black hair, and one with bronze hair. I am 99% sure it's _them_.

Tim led me to our table and we sat down, away from the doors. Not long after I smelled other vampires coming closer.

"May we sit here?" Alice.

Tim's hold on my waist tightened and we turned to them. Five gasps were heard.

"This isn't the best place for the upcoming conversation. How about we step outside." I said as I got up. Tim followed my lead and again put his arm around my waist. He taped my waist, our signal for a mind conversation.

_Are you going to be alright? _He asked. I love the way he made sure I was okay instead of going straight for their throats.

_I think so. Just keep your arm around me. _I thought back.

_Of course._I served the connection. By now we were all outside, a good way from the cafeteria. I turned and faced them. Alice and Jasper had a red thread, as did Rosalie and Emmett. I didn't dare look at _his _hand. My black thread probably just fades off into nothing. Feeling my wave of dispare, Tim pulled up the edge of my shirt just enough to rest his hand on my skin. Again, I felt calm. Jasper looked at Tim oddly. Huh. Should of seen that coming.

"Bella? Is that really you?" Alice said in a small voice. Tim growled at her, Jasper growled at him, and I growled at Jasper. The Cullens stood shocked at my growl. I turned to Tim.

"Sorry, Bell." He looked down.

"And..." I prompted him.

"I love you?" He either had no clue or he _really_ didn't want to. I think the later.

"And..."

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" I answered him with an growl full of authority.

"Sorry, _Alice._" He said growling out her name.

"Yeah, sure." Alice was still fixed on me.

"How about we-" I was cut off.

"Oh, Bell-Bell!" I turned to the forest glaring. There stood Rob. A loud growl erupted from my chest as my eyes blazed green.

**AN: Why is Bella so mad? Well, even I haven't really figured that out yet, so if you figure it out, HOLY CRAP YOU'RE A BETTER PHYSIC THEN ALICE!!!**

**The next chapter will be in Edwards POV!!! I'm not sure if I'm any good at that but I'll try my hardest!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: HOLY FUDGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I am on like cloud 17 right now! I'm sorry for all of the grammar mistakes! I tried to fix them but I'm sure I missed alot. I'm soooooo sorry! I'll try to be better this chapter and take it a little slower.**

**The language in chapter 2 was Croatian! Only one person guessed. Oh, well! ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the beautiful Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**EPOV**

Again, another school. But this time it's Forks High. The place I met my one and only love. I left her and she died! She never made her way out of the woods. I should have never left. These passed fifty years have been pure Hell. I tried numerous times to end my existence but Alice always sees it. No one has been the same sense Bella died. Emmett doesn't joke, Jasper breaks down dry sobbing, Alice doesn't shop anymore, Carlisle drowns himself with work, Esme is mourning, and even Rosalie refuses to look at a mirror. She is sick with herself knowing how she treated Bella. Knowing that in thirty seconds Alice will say that it's time for school I got up and make my way down the stairs of our old house. (AN: There in the same house and Bella and Tim are living at Bella's old house.)

"School," Alice said quietly. She has lost the bounce in her step long ago. The 'kids' gatherd around the door and we all left for the one place that reminds us the most about Bella.

* * *

As we got out of the Volvo gasps were heard all around.

_Shit, they are HOT!_,_ Do I have a chance?_, _I wonder if they are related to Swan and Johnson? _Bella's surname made me stop in my tracks along with the rest of my family. Wait. They couldn't hear that. I took a deep breath and smelled two different vampires. Shit. I turned to Alice.

"We won't have class with them, but our futures blur out at lunch," She said at vampire speed, puzzled. We walked over to the office to get our schedules and headed off to class.

-Time Skip To Lunch-

Like Alice said, none of us have had any encounter with the other vampires. We opened the doors to the cafeteria only to see the two vampires sitting in the far corner, facing away from us. The male had his arm around the girl's small waist. I tried to read their minds but came up blank.(AN:Bella is always shielding Tim.) I shrugged and Alice led the way to their table.

"May we sit here?" She asked. The female stiffened, the male tightened his hold on her waist, and both looked at us. My family and I gasped.

_HOLLY MOTHERFUCKER! EDWARD!!!_Their minds screamed at me. It was Bella. My Bella. She was the same, except she had so many bite scares they over lapped each other again and again.

"This isn't the best place for the upcoming conversation. How about we step outside." She said, her voice full of authority. She got up with the male and he put his arm around her waist. Fury bubbled up inside of me and I had to repress a growl. We followed them out of the cafeteria and passed most of the buildings, close to the forest. They turned to look at us and Bella's eyes looked at the hands of each couple. The male pulled up the edge of her shirt and rested his hand on the skin there. I almost growled when I heard Jasper's thoughts.

_He calmed her. Like I can calm people._

Alice spoke, breaking the silence. "Bella? Is it really you?" The male growled at Alice, Jasper at him, then Bella at Jasper. We were all shocked that Bella growled like Jasper did to protect Alice. Maybe he's her mate. If my world wasn't already in crumbles, it collapsed at that thought.

Bella turned to the male and the male looked down muttering, "Sorry, Bell."

"And..." Bella looked at him expectantly.

"I love you?" My crushed world burned to ashes as he said that and Jasper flinched at my emotions.

"And..."

This time the male looked livid. "You have _got _be kidding me!" Bella growled at him like a mother wolf would her cubs. She was her coven's leader.

"Sorry, _Alice_," He growled.

"Yeah, sure." She answered numbly, still fixed on Bella.

"How about we-" Bella started but was cut off.

"Oh, Bell-Bell!" Another vampire called out from the forest's edge. Bella looked towards her name and her eyes blazed green.

"Shit!" The male cursed under his breath and let go of Bella's waist. The wind started to whip around, blowing Bella's hair wildly around her head as it started to pour down rain in sheets. The male backed up and motioned us to as well.

"I'm Tim, that's Rob, and you are about to meet a very pissed off Bella," Tim said to us just as Bella lunged at Rob so fast that all I saw was a bluer. She tackled Rob, affectionately pushing him into the woods and away from the school. We followed their fight deep into the forest were they stopped in a clearing.

"Long time no see." Rob said happily.

"Not long enough!" Bella hissed back.

"Why can't you see that you love me, as I do you?" he asked.

"BECAUSE I DON'T, NEVER HAVE, AND NEVER WILL!" Bella screamed at him.

"Pity. Then I'll make you love me!" Rob said just before he quickly ripped her arm from the socket. That's how the fight went. Limb for limb until one was left standing. Tim left from his spot beside me to help Bella reattach her arm and chunks of her stomach and thighs as my family looked in shock. When Bella was healed, she and Tim started to gather the pieces of Rob, but when Bella picked up his decapitated head, his hair and face started to change. Bella didn't looked at all surprised by the hair changing from black to blond or the face changing to a woman's. They continued to gather the pieces and burned them. Tim hugged Bella and her eyes turned back to gold. I wanted to run to her but I couldn't; she doesn't belong to me now.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?!" Emmett bellowed.

"I guess I should explain." Bella sighed. "Well, five years after my transformation, Tim and I were hunting and we ran into a coven of three nomads. Rob was one of them. They attacked us. I took care of the first one quickly while Tim was fighting the other and Rob was just watching. The one Tim was fighting bit him and I was so upset that he got hurt that my eyes turned green and she froze. Tim used that time to rip her apart and burn her. After we were done with them we turned our attention to Rob who then asked me to be his mate. I diclined and he was furious. He ran off and came back a week later. We fought and I won but then his features changed. It wasn't Rob but a newborn he took over. His power is to take over someone where they look like him and the controls their every action. A couple of times he has created an army of newborns to get me. He never succeeds. This is a game to him and he will stop at nothing to get me. I tried to explain once that I saw his thread tied to another but he didn't stop." She finished her story sighing again.

"What do you mean 'thread'?" Rosalie asked.

"You know the old Japanese tale of the red thread?" We all nodded so she continued."I can see it." She said simply. That explains why she looked at the others' hands.

"How about we go back to our house to finish the stories?" Alice suggested and we all agrees since we had missed the last two periods.

I was amazed at how much has changed since this morning.

**AN: Crap that was bad. Sorry. Right now I'm soooo tierd it's not even funny! Again, sorry it's so crappy. Please review to tell me to stop putting up shit and put up something good. And I think I will stick to Bella's POV.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! They made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!**

**And on a later note, I just want to give a shout out to randomscreamfest! I love you! (But not in the gay way...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...but I own Tim!!!**

**Tim: No you don't! You based me off of your awesome cousin!**

**Me: SO!?!?!**

**BPOV**

We split up into our different cars for the ride to the Cullen's. I could tell Tim was mad at Edward. I'm just surprised that he hasn't ripped up Edward's head off yet...

We pulled up to the Cullen mansion and it was the same as ever. Tim walked around to my side as I got out and led me in by my waist. I heard Edward growled and just ignored it. Esme and Carlisle were already home and waiting for us due to a call from Alice. They, like four of their children, had the red thread, brighter then I have ever seen before. My heart broke into smaller - if possible - pieces at the sight of love I will never feel. Tim winced next to me and I looked at him apologetically.

Esme gasped and pulled me into a tight embrace which was broken by Tim. Esme looked between us with an expiration of pure confusion and heartbreak. Carlisle nodded in my direction and motioned us into the house.

"Who's the leader of your coven?" Carlisle asked, looking at Tim probably thinking he was.

"I am," I answered, my head held high. He looked slightly shocked at that.

"Who changed you both?"

"Wouldn't it be easier to just tell the whole story from start to finish as apposed to in fragments?" All of the Cullens nodded so I continued. "When Edward left, I tried and faild to catch him and I passes out. I was woken up by a slap to my cheek and someone calling my name. It was Victoria. She tortured me for several days and then bit every space of skin I had." I took an unnecessary breath and looked at the surrounding faces.

"So? You were out in pain for three days and?!?" Emmett asked, getting inpatient. Tim and I burst out laughing and the Cullens looked at us like we just told them we escaped an insane asylum. I laughed harder which caused Tim to laugh harder and send waves of humor to me. We soon stopped and everyone asked simultaneously, "What's so funny?"

"Bells wasn't changing for three days," Tim chuckled.

"I was changing for ten." Everyone apart from Tim and I gasped at this. "On the morning of the tenth day the La Push wolves found me and Victoria. They killed her and I woke up. I looked at the wolves and saw they had red threads tided around their little fingers stretching off into the woods. I saw, and still can see, the old Japanese tale red thread. It stretched and bends but never breaks, connecting soul mates. Well, not all of them are red. Mine is black." I admitted looking at my shoes. Tim squeezed my waist and I started telling the story again. "I decided to take off to Canada for my newborn years. I hunted until I heard Tim scream and smell his blood. He was being attacked by wild wolves. I fought off the wolves and asked if he still wanted me to help him seeing me fight and drink the wolves. He said yes and I bit him. I was going to completely kill him until I saw he had a red thread. After that we stayed together. His power is a complete copy of Jasper's. My powers are telaportation, seeing threads, mind communications, a mind shield, I effect the weather with my emotions, I can change my appearance, and when I'm really mad my eyes turn green and paralyze the person I'm mad at.

"Five years after I changed Tim, we were out hunting and we ran into three nomads. Two attacked and we fought back. I won my battle when the female Tim was fighting bit him. My eyes turned green and she froze. Tim killed her and we turned to Rob. He asked me to be his mate and declined. He has a thread, and I've tried to explain to him, but he wouldn't listen. His power works by controlling the mind and change the physical features of the person he's controlling. I paralyze the body through the mind, so Rob's real body is frozen but not the person he's controlling. He tried everything to get me including making a few newborn armies. It hasn't worked yet. I just hope he meats his mate before I hunt her down myself. I mean, I've done match making, but finding someone without the other knowing is almost impossible. I tried to do it with Tim but he always catches me..." I trailed off.

"That's because I want to meet her on my own, thank you very much!" he said playfully glaring at me.

"I've already seen you guys! Why can't I just introduce you?" I pleaded.

"No! And that's finale." I huffed and looked around at the Cullens. Again, they were confused. I sighed and explained our little conversation.

"He won't let me show him his one true love."

"But, aren't you together?" Emmett looked more confused then before. Tim and I glanced at each other.

"Ahhhhh, no," we said together.

**EPOV**

It felt as if my heart restarted when she said that. It looked like Bella was going to say something else when a buzzing sound encoded off of the walls. Bella and Tim's eyes got wide. Bella flipped out a small blue cell phone, that looked like it was put through the paces, and answered it on the edge of hysterics.

**AN: THE BLUE CELL!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! What happened? Well, even I don't really know but I will update as soon as I can! REVIEW!!! EVEN IF IT'S TO TELL ME HOW SUCKISH IT IS!!...wait...that didn't come out right...**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I AM SOOOO SORRY! YOU MUST ALL HATE ME!!!-sob- If you stayed with me through this, I have no clue why. This story kinda' sucks monkey butt... I am soo sorry, again! I have had sooo much school stuff, from a huge English project to working a HUGE choir competition (where the judges were butts...but that stays between you and me...), and Brianna literaly **_**dragged**_** me to the Austin teen book festival...or maybe I jumped at the chance...I can't really remember...**

**I now have pictures on my profile of Tim, Rob, Bella's Truck, and alot of stuff I haven't even written yet, so...huh...**

**I know I suck at Edward's pov but doing it in Bella's doesn't fit...**

**Disclaimer: Yet again, we are here. I do not own Twilight or Brianna. Brianna is my friend ( I just made her own a bar...).**

**EPOV**

"Hello?!" Bella answered on the edge of hysterics.

"Bella! Leah told me to tell you that...ummm...something..." a voice on the other end said. It was a older teenager, it sounded.

"What, Seth? What?!" Bella asked frantically.

"She said...Oh, yeah! There's a boy who just phased for the first time and he ran off."

"What? Where?!" Bella asked getting up.

"We think some where along the beach. Oh, I have to go."

"Okay. I'll be there in two minutes. Bye Hun."

"Bye, Hun." Hun? As in 'Honey'? Are Bella and Seth together? Again my world fell and burned.

Bella stopped at the door and said,"If you want to come, come, but I'm not responsible if you get hurt." Tim was at her side by the time she was done saying this. My family and I got up and followed Bella. We took off running.

"I have no clue as to how that phone still works," Bells said to Tim. "It fell in the ocean, fell off of the top of a ten story building, was sat on by _you_, and most importantly, Sam never gave me a charger. And it still has two bars!"

"Fifty years for a battery life? Dude! That has to be a record!" Tim grinned back. Bella rolled her eyes at him and her cloths seemed to melt into a black long sleeve shirt and cargo pants. Apparently her apprentice includes her clothing. We soon crossed the border to La Push and we stopped about a mile from the town and beach. The whole area reeked of werewolf and soon the smell got worse. A woman came out of the trees. She wore a wife-beater and cutoff denim shorts. Her hair was cut short and choppy and her skin was a copper brown almost.

"Leah," Bella said seriusaly,"Where is he?"

Leah responded, "We think either along the beach or the forest nearby."

"Okay. Is it Jay?" Bella asked with a pained look in her eyes.

"Yes."

"Give me a minute." Bella said before her eyes glazed over and her face went blank. _She looks like Alice looked when she has a vision_, I thought. She snapped out of it with a shock. "If we don't stop him he'll hurt Cam!"

"NO!" Tim and Leah yelled at the same time.

"Leah, Go get her and bring her here. Now! Tim, run around the beach and try to get his attention! Go!" Tim and Leah ran off looking for whoever Bella said. Leah came back not thirty seconds later with a girl who looked about fifteen. The girl, who I think was Cam, looked scared, but when she saw Bella her face broke out into a huge smile.

"Aunt Bell!" she squeeked as she ran into Bella's arms. Wait, what? Aunt?

"Hey Cam. Listen. I know you love Jay," Cam's face paled. "but listen, Jay just phased." Her face got impossibly whiter.

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked, her voice full of desparation, much like her mind. _Jay! I can believe he phased! He must be terrified. Aunt Bell can save him, right? I mean she's a vampire for cookies' sake. She can do anything....Right?_

"Yes. All you have to do is stand there. Think about how much you care about him and let your love shin through." Bella instructed her. Bella stood a few feet ahead of Cam with a cold face that was vacen of all emotion. In the little moonlight that broke through the clouds Bella's bite scares could be seen, even to a human, but a vampire could see so much more. The scars were layered over each other, and on her neck I don't think there was a square millimeter without a scar present. Each scar must have been painful for her. Pain that I caused. How could this of happened? I left her defenceless. She must hate me. How--

"He's coming!" Tim yelled running through the trees. Not a second later a werewolf bounded out of the shadows of the trees. Bella stepped away from her place in front of Cam and Jay skid to a stop. His eyes widened as he looked at Cam._ Wow. That's Cam! How did I not see how perfect she is?_ _She is beautiful._Oh, now I get it. Jay imprinted on Cam. But what was with the vision Bella had? I looked into the minds of my family members and they were as confused as me and poor Jasper was as confused as all get out with the confusion, love, and heartbreak. I'm pretty sure the heartbreak was me.

"Okay Jay, go and phase back and Seth should be hear soon with your clothes." Leah said and Jay nodded his large wolf head.

Bella turned to Leah, "This doesn't mean I'll have to be the one to tell them about 'The Birds and the Bees' does it?" she asked looking like she was scared for her life.

"No." Leah answered.

"Oh thank God! I remember when I had to have that talk with Jacob and Emma! Sam made me use a banana! A banana!" I looked over to Emmett. He had a mad smile on his face and was thinking, _Muhahahahahahahaha!_ All over a banana...

Jay walked out of the trees with Seth behind him. As soon as he saw Cam he ran to her, pulled her in a hug, and spun her around. When he sat her back on her feet Cam looked like she just walked into _The Twilight Zone _or something. Bella saw her confusion and leaned over to whisper "He imprinted on you!" Cam smile was as bright as a lighthouse at midnight when she heard that. Jay leaned down and started to kiss her.

**3rd Person**

"Please stop sucking my niece's face right in front of me!" Bella said loudly while covering Tim eyes with her hand.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Tim asked trying to squerm his was out of under her hand.

"Protecting your virgin eyes! Duh!" the girls all giggled and the guys broke out on loud gruffs.

"Their not virgin eyes after seeing you and Seth during our last visit..." Tim said loudly. Bella removed her hand from his mouth, that was now sporting a smug smile, and looked down trying to hide her cheeks with her hair.

"ARE YOU _STILL_ BLUSHING?!" Emmett boombed and birds from the neirboring trees screeched and took off.

"Only when I get really, really, _really _embarrassed," Bella answered quietly. Edward was frozen. _What did Tim mean about seeing Bella and Seth?_ He looked at Seth. Seth was large, tan, black hair in his dark eyes. _I guess he _is_ good looking._ Seth looked at Bella. _Is that _love _in his eyes? I have to be delusional! Can vampires be delusional?_ Edward thought franticaly. He heard that her thread was black but thought that maybe Seth didn't have a red thread in the first place.

"So, the bar is only a five minute run from here and Jay is finally able to go..." Seth trailed off. Bella was already in her uniform...if you could call a small piece of blood red fabric for a top, red plaid micro mini skirt, knee high white stocking and black flats a uniform...

"I'm in!" Bella, Leah, Jay, and Cam said at the same time. Jay turnd to Cam.

"You are not going to a bar for werewolves and vampires," he said slowly.

"Why not?" Cam pouted."Humans that know about it go to!" Jay sighed and shot a look at Seth that said 'If anything happens to her I'll castrate you with my hands'. Seth nodded at his fellow werewolf.

"A bar? For vampires? As in we can get drunk?" Emmett asked bouncing in a very Alice fashin.

"We'll explain on the way! Let's get moving people!" Leah said ready to get to the bar. Leah, Seth, and Jay phased out of sight in the woods, Cam rode on Jay, and they all ran together heading North.

"Well, Leah, Brianna, and I co-founded and co-own the bar. It's called Breaking Dawn **(AN:Sorry! Had too!)**. Vampires _can _get drunk by drinking a mixture of alcohol, animal blood, and other things in the secret formula that only Leah, Brianna, Seth, and myself know about. Tim also knows some of the ingredients because we use him as a ginipig for testing. He still has no memory of those nights..." Bella told them. "It's a peace zone along with the area surrounding it that we own. Werewolves, shap shifters and children of the moon alike, vampires and humans that know about the supernatural world all go there to have a good time or to wash their sorrow away. There are bands and singers and sometimes Seth forces me up there, too." Bella finished as they ran up to Breaking Dawn. When you walked in you saw a stage across the dance floor on the far wall, tables at the back around on the right and the bar twards the left. The music stopped. The talking stopped. Everything just _stopped._It was like someone pushed the pause button on life with every eye on the Cullens. Then they hit fastforward. Werewolves started shaking, vampires crouched down snarling, humans glared and started backing up to the back of the bar. Chairs hit the floor, drinks were spilled, and glasses were shaderd from griping to hard. The Cullens were surrounded. Everywhere there was some creature waiting to rip them to peices and burn them. Then a clear voice was heard above everything else.

"What do you thing you guys are doing?" It was Bella who had spoken. "Stop! They're with me." No one calmed down. "I'll let you all chose what song that I'll sing." That was probably one of the only things that would calm them down. The crowd shared a meaningful glance to everyone else. They all knew what would hurt the Cullens, if they had a heart, that is, more then ripping and burning. They all knew what the Cullens did to Bella. Everyone knew that if it wasn't for them she wouldn't be shaderd like she is. Bella helped many of them find their mates. Many of them have been going to Breaking Dawn since it opened forty years ago, so they knew all of the songs they wanted Bella to sing. They all knew what to do.

**JPOV(Jasper...this should be good...not...)**

How did Bella do that? Everyone calmed down after what she said about singing...she must be good. My wife had on a frown on from probably from knowing her best friend is alive but doesn't want much to do with her or not being able to see with the werewolves. Probably both... I looked at Edward. The self hatred coming off of him added with mine for starting all of this was enough for me to jump on a plane to Voltera. _Can you read anyone's mind?_I asked him. He shock his head only slightly but it was enough to get my answer. There must be another shield here. Bella got on the stage as my family and I grabbed the corner booth. Tim was with Bella on stage on guitar, Leah went back to her office to do some paperwork, and Seth went behind the bar to help the bartender that looked like he was drowning in orders. Bella grabbed the mike.

"Alright! I'll sing a song that I'll chose then let you all chose! So Seth, come up here! Your rapping!" The croud roared. Huh, I never thought a werewolf could rap... Seth got on stage and smiled at Bella. "What Song are we singing?" he asked her.

"Jump." And the song started.

**(Jump By Flo Rida)**

_~Bella~__  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_~Bella~__  
When I say jump, you say how high  
I ain't never seen nobody, how they get so high  
Like a bird, like a plane, this party got me insane  
This party-arty insane, so jump jump jump jump_

_~Seth~__  
Now I'm gon take it to the roof  
Everybody with me got they own parachute  
You ain't scared of heights when you sippin on Goose  
Party all night like I'm flyin Jet Blue  
You ain't never seen nobody get this loose  
Shawty actin naughty with her body, what it do  
Jump to this man, bump to this man  
Stomp to this man, crunk to this man  
Got another hit man  
Hold up, I wanna go up, don't wanna throw up  
My clique pour up, and every bad chick know us  
Dance, the boy got us all feelin high  
Ask, the shawty, I'm a astronaut  
High rollin baby like I'm jumpin on fire  
Super Bowl pimp good Year on tire  
Can I be a bird, I gotta be fly  
Butterfly and spur, and I got a couple words_

_~Bella~__  
When I say jump, you say how high  
I ain't never seen nobody, how they get so high  
Like a bird, like a plane, this party got me insane  
This party-arty insane, so jump jump jump jump_

_When I say jump, you say how high  
I ain't never seen nobody, how they get so high  
Like a bird, like a plane, this party got me insane  
This party-arty insane, so jump jump jump jump_

___~Seth~__  
When I run up in the club, jump in, then I gotta be there  
Check it out, shawty like Nike Air  
Up up and away take it off like mere?  
NBA ballin, I don't care  
Now what do you do when you see you a shawty  
and she make it bounce in the room?  
Hey girl, come on baby, you a fine sexy lady,  
can I get on your hot air balloon?  
Sky high, still clubbin like I'm part of the mile high  
Ears poppin, Bubbalicious help me get right  
Keep poppin in position after midnight  
Moese? fried chicken up in NY  
Jigga what, don't it feel good  
Houston? We gonna jump ship, all aboard  
Come around me, and we'll parlay, we're throwed?  
Cali is jumpin, hit the switch on the 6 4_

_~Bella~_

_When I say jump, you say how high  
I ain't never seen nobody, how they get so high  
Like a bird, like a plane, this party got me insane  
This party-arty insane, so jump jump jump jump  
_

_~Seth~__  
Come on and jump, jump, jump_

_Come on and jump, jump, jump_

_Come on and jump, jump, jump  
(All my ladies) get down, get down, get down  
(All my ladies) get down, get down, get down  
(All the fellas) jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump  
(All the fellas, the ladies, the fellas, the ladies, let me see you)_

_~Bella~_

_When I say jump, you say how high  
I ain't never seen nobody, how they get so high  
Like a bird, like a plane, this party got me insane  
This party-arty insane, so jump jump jump jump_

_When I say jump, you say how high  
I ain't never seen nobody, how they get so high  
Like a bird, like a plane, this party got me insane  
This party-arty insane, so jump jump jump jump_

_~Seth~__  
Get down, get down, get down  
Get down, get down, get down_

_~Bella~__  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
__Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

My mouth was on the floor along with the rest of my family's. My little sister, on stage, dancing, in a skirt that barely covers her ass. Not how I want to see my little sister.

"What song?" Bella asked the croud as Seth went back behind the bar.

"Call Me When You're Sober!" the croud yelled.

"Okay!"

**(Call Me When You're Sober by Evanesence)**  
_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

_Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late._

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

_Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late._

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

_You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over._

_How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine._

_So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind._

"What next?" Bella's voice sounded a bit strained. Well, Edward did leave her and she did write it thinking that he would never hear it.

"Don't Forget!" The crowd yelled as if they rehearsed it and Bella's heartbreak was so strong I actually fell off out of the booth. It was getting harder for me to breath. Emmett pulled me back up as she started to sing.

**(Don't Forget By Demi Lovanto)**

_Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me_

_Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

_So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget_

_We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it_

_Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all_

_And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us_

_But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us_

I started dry sobbing two words into the song. I was in the fetal position, rocking back and forth. Edward looked like he was burning alive, hearing everything he put her through in one song. But nothing prepared us for the next song.

"Catch Me!" The crowd demanded.

Bella clenched her jaw and fists and said, "If you haven't been going here long then you probably never heard this. I wrote it when I was with my boyfriend, Ed-edward. I never told anyone I wrote songs but I did. I haven't changed any of this."

**(Catch Me by Demi Lovato)**

_Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick, but make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow  
Let the future pass, and don't let go  
But tonight I could fall to soon  
To this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me_

_See this heart won't settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Now run far away so I can breath  
Even though your far from suffocating me_

_But I cant set my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
But please don't catch me_

_Now you see why I'm scared  
I can't open up my heart without a care  
But here I go, it's what I feel  
And for the first time in my life I know it's real_

_But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where I'm falling  
So please don't catch me_

_If this is love please don't break me  
I'm giving up so just catch me_

My family was all dry sobbing and Bella was breathing deeply. If I wasn't so concentrated on my family and wife I would have taken some notice to the smug emotion from the others in the bar.

"One more then I'm choseing the songs," Bella is smart for saying that.

"White Horse!" The crowd bellowed and Bella paled. This will not be good.

She started singing without any other words.

**(White Horse By Taylor Swift)**_  
Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to  
As I pace back and forth all this time  
'Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holdin' on,  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl  
I should've known, I should've known_

_That I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around._

_Baby I was naïve,  
Got lost in your eyes  
I never really had a chance.  
I had so many dreams about you and me  
Happy endings;  
Now I know_

_I'm not a princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood,  
This is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down.  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse,  
To come around._

_And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry_

_Cause I'm not your princess  
This ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone, Some day  
Who might actually treat me well.  
This is a big world,  
That was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror,  
Disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your White Horse,  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now._

_Oh whoa whoa whoa-oh  
Try and catch me now  
Whoa-Oh  
It's too late  
To catch me now._

"Oh God," Edward whispered to himself. Hearing her sing was heart breaking. No, more then heartbreaking. Heart shattering, burning, freezing, then shattering again. It's all my fault! If I had better control then this would of never happened. This was all my fault! All of it! How could I do this to my family?! My brother?! My poor sister?! How could I have done this?

"Seth, come on! You're rapping Low!" Bella called to Seth. Bella handed him the mike, ran off stage, grabbed a girl that just walked in wearing a uniform only white instead of red like Bella's or black like Leah's. Bella dragged her to the dance floor and Tim sat down next to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked sniffing.

"Bella told me to sit here. She said th--who is she?" Tim cut himself off. He was looking at the girl with Bella. He looked at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He already loved her. Wow...talk about love at first sight...

Seth started to rap and the girls started to dance...together...let's just say Esme' and Carlisle looked away...

**(Low By Flo Rida)**

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_  
I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go,  
this crazy all night spendin my dough  
Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go  
Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show  
So sexual, she was flexible  
Professional, drinkin X and ooo  
Hold up wait a minute, do i see what I think I  
Whoa  
Did I think I seen shorty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain, I'm makin it snow  
Work the pole, I got the bank roll  
Imma say that I prefer them no clothes  
I'm into that, I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me, I gave her more  
Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes_

_She had them_

_  
Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack  
[Ayy]  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_  
Hey  
Shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans full of gwap  
And they ready for Shones  
Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown  
Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan_

_One stack (come on)  
Two stacks (come on)  
Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand)  
What you think I'm playin baby girl  
I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands_

_That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder  
I knew it was ova, that Henny and Cola  
Got me like a Soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover  
Shorty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her,  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her_

_  
Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_  
Whoa  
Shawty  
Yea she was worth the money  
Lil mama took my cash,  
and I ain't want it back,  
The way she bit that rag,  
got her them paper stacks,  
Tattoo Above her crack,  
I had to handle that,_

_I was on it, sexy woman, let me shownin  
They be want it two in the mornin  
I'm zonin in them rosay bottles foamin  
She wouldn't stop, made it drop  
Shorty did that pop and lock,  
Had to break her off that gwap  
Gah it was fly just like my glock_

_  
Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

_Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

With the lust Edward and Tim were sending off I grabbed Alice caveman style and ran with her to where I thought a closet would be. The was a closet and guess who was walking out of it... of course, Emmett and Rose. I ran into the closet, slammed the door in their faces and dropped Alice. This will be good. **(A.N. Ewww...)**

**EPOV**

I can't believe how much pain I cause my angel--she's not my angel. I think she's Seth's. The way they danced during Jump was pretty much a sign to all male saying 'MINE!! DON'T TOUCH!!' Bella dancing with her friend was...um..wow. Bella came running with her friend in tow towards our table.

"Guys, this is Brianna. She co-owns the bar." she said looking directly at Tim as she said this. The was Brianna's eyes locked on Tim reminded me of how Jay looked at Cam only a few hours ago. I looked at them over at the other side of the bar, drinking Cokes just looking at each other.

"Well, my work hear is done. I need to sing another song. See ya'!" Bella said and ran to the stage again.

Tim and Brianna gazed into each others eyes before he asked her to dance. She happily agreed.

**BPOV**

Cam may never forgive me for this but it's a risk I'm willing to take. Jay doesn't know that Cam loved him _way_ before he imprinted on her and I want to show him. I'm going to sing a song I wrote with Cam about Jay. Well, here goes everything.

"Hey, Jay, Cam! This is a song Cam wrote with a little help with me. I hope it clears some points." I smiled at Cam's blush; she knew what was coming.

**(You Belong With Me By Taylor Swift**)  
_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do_

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you fine I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Jay stared blankly at Cam and Cam glared at me with a blush on her cheeks I had never accomplished in my human years. Jay snapped out of his trance and swept Cam into a full blown make out section. That I don't need to see.

**3rd Person**

That's how the night went on. Bella and Seth sang, Brianna admitted to being a werewolf and imprinting on Tim (Tim was ecstatic), Edward admired Bella's beauty from afar while drownding in self hatred, Jasper was Edward's drowning partner, Alice, Rose, and Emmett got drunk and Esme' and Carlisle tried their hardest to over come their desire to grab Bella and Edward and lock them in a vampire proof closet until everything they were feeling was out in the open. The night wore on and soon the bar closed. The people who worked there finished cleaning and left along with Jay and Cam saying they would be grounded for ever and a day if they stayed out all night. So it was Bella, Tim, Leah, Seth, Brianna, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rose, Esme', and Carlisle in a bar alone. Everything was fine until Seth said, "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

**AN: I hope that was good enough to get you to forgive me! Oh, and I don't own any of the songs. I need some truths and dare, so if you have ideas review them!**

**Wow, I'm tied...**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I don't know if this will be good or not. If not, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Me:I own--**

**SM: -slap-**

**Me: I own--**

**SM: -slap harder-**

**Me: OK! OK!! I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!!!**

**SM: Good girl! -pats my head like dog-**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Let's play truth or dare!" Seth said. I know I love him but is he really _that stupid?_

"What?! Don't you remember what happened _last _time?" I glared at him.

"Sort of..." off course he doesn't! He was so drunk he thought I was a cop, he was driving, I pulled him over and he said 'I swear to drunk I'm not God!'

"Fine, but I'm putting down some rules. No drinking," glare at Seth, "no stripping," glare at Tim, "no prostitution, real or fake, nothing illegal," glare at Leah, "no kidnapping government officals," glare at Brianna,"and if you refuse to do a dare or tell the truth you will have an eyebrow waxed and have to go eternity with one eyebrow for the vampires and for the werewolves, you'd have to get your whole tail waxed." The Cullens gave us a look that said 'you did that?!'.

"Okay." Tim, Leah, and Brianna said. I looked at Seth.

"But what about s-"

"No sex! Sorry Sethy, but it has to be done," Seth pouted.

"Fine," he said. Seth got up, walked over to where I was standing in front of the bar, picked me up, walked us back to the chair he was sitting in and sat us down with me on his lap. I rolled my eyes but leaned into his chest.

"So, how's first?" I asked. Emmett jumped up waving his hands like he was trying to get a planes attention from the ground.

"ME! ME!!" he yelled.

"Shoot," Tim said looking at him exactingly.

"Umm... Seth truth or dare?" Emmett said with a wide grin.

"Dare."

"I dare you to...um...get Bella to sing another song she wrote for us!" Everyone gave him the 'wtf' look. I sighed and got up. I knew what song I was going to sing but I need to see what Tim thought of my idea.

_Tim,_ I thought to him.

_Yeah, Bella?_

_Should I sing that song I wrote last week?_

_You mean the one that says 'somebody rip my heart out, and leave me here to bleed'?_

_Yeah_

_Isn't that a little harsh? You know, to _him

_I guess but the only other songs I can think of are worse_

_True...Go for it_

_K. Thanks._ I smiled at Tim before going up on the stage. Everyone was in the middle of all of the tables with chairs from other tables all facing the middle. Tim handed me a guitar and went back to his spot next to Brianna. They make such a cute couple!

I took a deep breath and began to sing.

**(Anything But ****Ordinary By Avril Lavigne)**

_Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive_

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

Let down your defences  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see  
that this world is a beautiful  
accident, turbulent, succulent  
opulent permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby

Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breathe?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Is it enough?  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.  
oh  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

Maybe it was a little harsh with the 'rip my heart out and leave me hear to bleed' part, but that's what he did. I still haven't been brave enough to see where his red thread leads, but I _know_it's not to me. Even as a vampire I'm pretty plan. And broken. He doesn't deserve someone broken.

**EPOV**

What have I _done?_

**BrPOV(Brianna)**

Edward looks like he's burning. Well, he should burn after what he did to Bella! Oh...I just got a good idea...I felt an evil smile pull at my lips and I let out an evil chuckle. Tim looked at me with confusion and my heart just about stopped. How could someone as perfect as him want someone like me? Well, this was what Bella was thinking before Edward left her...He will pay!! But I need Seth to ask me truth or dare...hmmm...I coughed. That was a signal the werewolves use to get another werewolves attention. Seth glanced at me through the corner of his eye. I mouthed 'pick me' and he nodded. No one paid any attention to our little exchange because they were all looking at Bella.

After she finished her song she went to the back to put up the guitar. Jasper leaned over to my Tim and whispered, "How do you deal with all of the despair and everything coming off of her?"

My Tim looked at Jasper with disgust, "I kinda' have gotten used to it." If looks could kill, Edward would be dead and six feet under. Bella came back and took her spot on Seth's lap. You could really tell they love each other.

"Okay, your turn, Sethy." Only Bella could get away with calling Seth 'Sethy'. Jay tried that once...he had a pretty big goose egg after that...

"Okay, Brianna, truth or dare?" Seth asked with eyebrows raised. Knowing what he made Tim do last time I should probably choose truth...

"Truth," I instantly regretted it when I saw his evil smile. I glared at him. He _knows _evil smiles are _my _thing!

"How old are you?" Damn that boy!

"Fifty," I said quietly knowing everyone could hear me.

"Your _fifty?!_" the Cullens and Tim asked.

I looked at Tim. "I'm sorry." I looked down at my hands in my lap. I felt a cold hand under my chin. I looked up at him. He smiled at me.

"At least I'm still older. I'm sixty seven." I laughed and looked at Bella.

"Well, Bell, truth or dare?" I know she'll pick dare. She'd never say anything about the bastard **(AN:Edward. Brianna doesn't really like him at the moment...)**.

"Dare." I smiled.

"I dare you to make yourselves look like you did when you were human, in the same outfit you wore on the last day, make yourself look like you did when Victoria was done with you, go to the nursing home where Mike Newton lives, and convince him that you're 'Bella's ghost'." Bella's mouth was agape, as was everyone else's except Leah. She smiled and winked at me.

"Fine," Bella sighed. Seth let go of her waist so she could stand up. She stood strait and closed her eyes. Her straight, angular features changed to human, though nothing changed much. As a human she was breath taking, but she's to stubborn to let herself see it. Her clothing changed to jeans, a hoodie that was not baggy but not skin tight, and converse. She opened her eyes and said, "Let's go."

"No, no, no. You have to look like you did when Victoria was done with you," I said smiling. Bella closed her eyes and it looked like she was concentrating. Without warning her knees buckled. Seth grabbed her before she hit the floor. She opened her eyes and you could tell she was in pain.

"I think I was concentrating to much," she said smiling weakly. Seth let her stay on the floor after she told him she'd stay on the floor until she's done. She went back to changing her aperince. Her hair was matted with dirt and blood, a stick was sticking through her shoulder, there was a gash on her thigh, bruises _everywhere_, cuts and tears covered her skin and you could tell bones were broken with her one shoulder and hips dislocated, and it's possible that one of her spinal disks were ruptured. Bella let out a pained sigh and her bones reset. I could even hear 'pop's as they realigned. I looked over at Edward to see what he thought of what he did to her. He looked... I don't know how to describe it...he looked like he wanted to rip himself apart and throw the pieces into fire. Wow, I almost feel bad about this. Almost.

-Skip to the Nursing Home-

"Brianna."

I turned to Bella. She looked like crap.

"I hate you." she leaped through Mike's window

"Love you too!" I called after her. Everyone, including Esme` and Calisle, climed the tree closest to his window to see the show. Bella, blood, bruises, and all, slowly walked towards the one bed in the room.

"Mike." Bella called softly. "Mike." He finally woke up. He looked at Bella with wide eyes. "Mike. How could you let him do this to me?" WOW!! I didn't know Bella could be so evil! The 'him' was obviously Edward. Now_ that_ was a low blow... I'm so happy!

"Bella!" Time has not treated Mike well. He had wrinkles everywhere and his eyes were milky. "Bella, I didn't know! Come here! I'll make it better!" And he threw himself at her. Eww...

Bella ran. Everyone jumped down and we ran back to the bar.

When we got back Bella said, "Okay, after I just almost got raped by an old ugly guy, Emmett, truth or dare?"

* * *

**AN: YAY ME!! I got this out quicker then I thought I would... And Brianna, sorry but you should be mad at Edward. I mean, would you be mad at someone who left me for dead, wouldn't you?**

**Reviews make me feel loved!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: This might be short, if so, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Here we are **_**AGAIN!!! **_**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! sheesh... OH! And I don't own Cory...you'll meet him soon...-evil grin-**

**CPOV (Carlisle)**

After years of sorrow for the loss of my daughter my whole family finds her, follows her, and ends up playing a game of truth and dare with her, another vampire and three werewolves...how did that happen again? Oh well.

"So Emmett? Truth or Dare?" Bella asked.

"DARE!!!" Why does he have to be so loud?

"IdareyoutoeatthecookiesthatImake!!" What? All I got was 'cookies'. I looked around and saw that my family was confused as hex and Tim and the wolves were looking at Bella with wide eyes.

"Isn't that in violation of the rules?" Leah asked.

"Nope! I said no sex, drinking, anything illegal, prostitution, stripping, and kidnapping government officials. I said _nothing_ on drugs." Drugs? Drugs don't work on us. And what's with the cookies?

"Umm, what kinda' dare is _that?_" Emmett asked. Bella smiled evilly and ran to the bar's kitchen. We heard pots clanking together and the oven beep. My family looked to the wolves and Tim for an explanation but they just looked nervously at each other. Bella ran out about thirty seconds later with a bakers dozen of cookies...but they don't smell the same horrible way they always do. Don't get me wrong, they still horrible, just a different type of horrible. Bella set them on Emmett's lap and sat down on Seth's lap looking at Emmett. Emmett looked at the cookies, shrugged then ate one. His eyes got as big as saucers and his pupils were pin pricks. He finished the cookies in, I'm not kidding, seconds. Emmett got up and started running in circles.

"I'm a airplane! Bruvuvuvuvu-" He tripped on a chair...and just laid there, until he started hitting his head again and again. Every non-Cullen was laughing hysterically while my family looked at Emmett acting like an idiot...well, more then usual...

Bella stopped laughing long enough to get a few words out,"We found some drugs, when mixed together right, can make vampires high, and I put them in the cookies. It should be over in about two minutes!" and she went under with laughing. By now everyone, Esme` and myself included, were laughing so hard at Emmett that we would have tears running down our cheeks if we could, and the wolves did. Emmett sobered up and eventually so did we. It was his turn, I saw an evil glint in his eyes, and I was scared for my existence. He turned to my lovely wife.

"Truth or dare, Mom?" Esme` paled and squeaked out, "Dare."

"I dare you to give Carlise a lap dance!!" There was two seconds of silence until everyone fell out of their chairs laughing. Dear God...

**TPOV (Tim...mwhahaha...)**

Esme`....Calisle....lap dance....It's just to funny!

With the combination of two empathises the humor in the room was tripled, only stopping to see Esme` and Carlisle. The look on their faces was priceless! But even after that I still want to kill all of them for leaving Bella for dead. At that thought I sent out waves of seriousness to everyone. It was Esme`'s turn.

"Truth or dare, Jasper?"

"Dare." What harm could Esme` do? I mean she's so loving and nic--

"I dare you to change a squirrel." What?

"Excuse me? Come again?" Jasper was obviously confused, as was everyone else.

"Find a squirrel, bit it, and let the venom spread." Jasper looked oddly at his mother figure and went out side. He came back with a squirrel wiggling in his grasp. He bit the small rodent's neck and set it on the floor in the middle so everyone could see.

The poor squirrel was twisting on the ground and you could hear a little "Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!" coming from it. Three minutes later the change was done and it opened it's eyes. They were gold...huh....well, it did have animal blood... It just sat there staring at everyone until the bar's front door opened.

"This isn't my English class!" said the boy who was standing there. He was African American with short black hair. The vampire squirl looked at him then ponced. "NO! MY FACE MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!!!" he yelled while running away.

"Who the fuck was that?" Emmett asked. Everyone shook their heads and looked at Jasper to ask the next victim. I mean person.

"Jasper! Come here!" My Brianna asked. Her eyes were full of mischief. I'm scared for everyone here. Brianna whispered something into Jasper's ear and he looked confused but nodded.

"Bella, Truth or dare?" Uh-oh.

"Dare." Bella said with a hard face. Brianna better no have told him about The Black List...

"I dare you sing The Black List for tomorrow." Jasper has no idea what he has gotten his whole family into, and I'm sad to say that I'm looking forward to it. Not the part where I have to control Bella so she won't blow down the whole forest but the torturing Edward part. Bella was still frozen.

"Fine, I'll do i-" she was cut off by a knock on the door. Brianna got up caustically and opened the door. The same boy was standing there but he had tiny-tiny bit marks and he was twitching. Brianna's eyes widened and she slammed the door in his face.

"I think that's a sign we should go to bed," Leah said.

Bella's eyes lit up and she asked, "Sleepover?" My beautiful Brianna and Leah squealed, grabbed Bella, and ran to a door in the back. Brianna unlocked the door, her and Leah ran trough with Bella in tow. Everyone looked at the door as it stabbed and locked with a 'click'. They looked at Seth.

"When they have sleepovers it's like they're middle-schoolers all over again. They do make overs, gossip, and braid each others hair. It's pretty comical to watch the most powerful vampire and hardest alpha and beta pair having a pillow fight." he finished with a smile, but then a hard look replaced it.

**SPOV**

"You know you really fucked up Bella right?" I asked. Tim sighed and looked down. He knows exactly what I'm talking about. The only thing that's keeping me from ripping them up right now is Bella. She would never forgive me. I continued, "She was never the same. True I only saw her once when she was human but it was a hell of a lot better then when she was a vampire. Every year she would come to visit us on the reservation. She was always the fun aunt. The kids knew she was a vampire but they didn't care. They did care, however, care who hurt their aunt so much. That's why Cam or Jay never looked at you, or even acknowledged you existence. They most likely told all of the teens already. Bella tried. Every time she'd come to visit there was almost always a new baby. She would write a new lullaby for them. Everyone loves her, but the older kids see straight trough her shield. She is one of the strongest, if not _the_strongest, person on our planet. When Victoria was torturing her she wasn't just physically hurting her but mentally. She said the the things Bella didn't want to hear. During her change she didn't scream, or speak, or move. She looked like she was frozen, but the thing was, she really was frozen. Not physically, no, but emotionally. She can never love. Yes, she loves Tim and I like big brothers, Brianna and Leah like sisters, and all of the kids on the rez. like nieces and nephews, but she can never love someone like she love you all. To that, she is dead." I finished my speech. Esme`, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett were dry sobbing and Carlisle and Jasper looked like they needed a hug and Edward looked like he wanted to end his existence very painfully. I could help him with that...

"So you and Tim are her brothers and Leah and Brianna are her s-sister?" Alice asked in a small voice.

"Yes," I answered confused.

"We thought you and Bella were more." Jasper answered. Tim and I chocked on air. We looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"I'm waiting for the girl on the end of my red thread," I said through my laughter. Tim stopped laughing and sent waves of serious to me. The Cullens looked confused at me. "I want to meet her naturally."

"If it's a girl," Tim coughed. I smacked the back of his head and felt someone hit my head. I turned to see Bella.

"Don't hit my Timmy!" How she said that with a straight face I will never know.

**AN: The boy who was attacked bu the squirrel was Cory.(For more funny snippets on him look on my profile!)**

**Previews for everyone who reviews!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I think this chapter will be a little mean to Edward...Oh, who am I kidding?! It's going to just kill him!! Don't worry, somethings will be uncovered by the end...or not...**

_**MUST READ!!! There is an awsome story that one of my besties is writing!(She's the Brianna that's in my story!) It's one of my favorite stories (Irreversable) and she's one of my favorite authors (randomscreamfeat)!!**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, the songs, Brianna, or Tim, I just manipulate them evilly! =D**

**You really should listen to the songs while reading. It makes it **_**much**_** better.**

**BPOV**

I should of had my eyebrow waxed. I hate doing The Black List, and Brianna knows that. She just wants to torture him. Brianna, Leah, and Cam were all ready for our little performance. I changed into my outfit and followed lead them out. Tim, Seth, and Jay were waiting for us outside our dressing room. They put on their masks and went to our places.

**3rd POV**

Bella did a once over of everyone to see if they were ready. Leah, Brianna, and Cam were in black corsets, black skirts that were almost tutus with black lace at the ends, black stockings and flats, their hair under black, short wigs, their faces under white masks with black strips on the cheeks, and black arm warmers (AN: those tight things worn on the arm) so only skin could be seen at their shoulders. The boys were wearing the same masks and their outfits were also black (AN: I only really put thought into the girls' outfits!). Seeing that everyone was ready Bella looked at her own outfit. A dark green gown, dark green arm warmers that went to her upper arm, a silver choker with a light green stone and a skull and black stone hanging from a chain, and black heels. She nodded to the others and they stepped out of their hiding places on the right, left, and back of the bar. The dance floor was empty for them and everyone was at the tables wearing black. _Brianna,_ Bella thought,_She probably emailed or texted all of them._She shook her head and looked at the three couples now dancing gracefully a dance from another time. Even without any music they were perfectly scrutinized. As the guys were spinning the girls. Bella stepped onto the stage and started sing.

**(Going Under by Evanescence)**

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me, going under_

The Cullens were stunned to see images fly through their heads. The others that were there had see it all before. They saw Bella running through the woods only to pass out.

_Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily, defeated by you  
Just when I thought, I reached the bottom_

They again saw the dancers.

_I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under_

They saw Victoria slapping Bella and torturing her.

_  
Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
_

The dancers.

_  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm  
_

Victoria biting Bella and the wolves tearing her apart.

_  
So go on and scream  
Scream at me, I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under  
_

The dancers.

_  
I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under  
Going under, I'm going under_

**(Bring Me To Life by Evanescence**)  
_How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors?  
Lading you down into my core,  
Where I've become so numb.  
_

Bella running into the woods until she collapsed with raining all around her.

_  
Without a soul,  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,  
Until you find it there and lead it back  
Home.  
_

The dancers.

_  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
_

Bella fighting the wolves and bitting Tim.

_  
Now that I know what I'm without,  
You can't just leave me.  
Breathe into me and make me real.  
Bring me to life.  
_

The dancers.

_  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
_

Tim and Bella playing tag but you could easily see the sadness in her eyes.

_  
Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie.  
There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life.  
_

The dancers.

_  
Frozen inside without your touch,  
Without your love, darling.  
Only you are the life among the dead.  
_

Bella on the ground in the forest until Tim comes and holds her to him.

_  
(All of this sight,  
I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark  
but you were there in front of me)  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
(Without a thought  
Without a voice  
Without a soul  
Don't let me die here.  
There must be something more).  
Bring me to life.  
_

The dancers.

_  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside.  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark.  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run.  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone.  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become.  
_

Bella and Tim going to their first day of school as vampires with Tim's arm brotherly around Bella.

_  
Bring me to life.  
(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life _

**(Frozen By Within Temptation)**

_I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
All colours seem to fade away  
I can't reach my soul  
_

Bella walking in the forest in the forest in the winter alone.

_  
I would stop running  
If I knew there was a chance  
It tears me apart to sacrifice it all  
But I'm forced to let go  
_

The dancers.

_  
Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you  
_

Bella sitting looking in a frozen river at her reflection. It started raining and she looked up so the raindrops ran down her cheeks like tears.

_  
When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen  
But what can I do?  
_

The dancers.

_  
I can feel your sorrow  
(I sacrifice)  
You won't forgive me  
(I sacrifice)  
But I know you'll be alright  
(I sacrifice)  
It tears me apart that you will never know  
But I have to let go  
_

Bella at the same river with snow on the ground and trees. She gets on her knees and hits the ice so it shatters.

_  
Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you  
_

The dancers.

_  
When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen  
But what can I do?  
_

Bella grabbing one of the ice shards and throws it at a tree, slicing it.

_  
Everything will slip away  
Shattered pieces will remain  
When memories fade into emptiness  
Only time will tell its tale  
If it all has been in vain  
_

The dancers.

_  
I can't feel my senses  
I just feel the cold  
_

Tim running to Bella and hugging her. Bella fights againced him but eventually completely breaks down.

_  
Frozen  
But what can I do?  
Frozen  
_

The dancers.

_  
Tell me I'm frozen  
But what can I do?  
Can't tell the reasons  
I did it for you  
_

Nothing.

_  
When lies turn into truth  
I sacrifice for you  
You say that I am frozen_

_Frozen_

Eveyones eyes focused again and they saw Bella standing there. Not moving. Staring at Edward's hand.


	11. Chapter 11

**3rd POV**

Bella stared at Edward's hand, more precisely his little finger, for the length of two human heart beats before a flash of lighting so bright blinded everyone, the thunder boomed, and Bella was gone from the spot she was standing at on stage. The wolves and Cam, the Cullens, and Tim ran out of Breaking Dawn looking for Bella. The wind was unnaturally fast, the rain unnaturally sharp, and the sky was a spinning black.

"Where is she?!" Edward said loudly to be heard over the weather.

"I don't know, dude! Why can't I find her scent?!" Emmett yelled, looking like he was just about to pull his hair out.

"She doesn't want to be found," Tim said, the calmest of all of them. "We don't tell anyone this, but she can discius her scent, or make it completely disappear. She doesn't want to be found, that's the only explanation, but why? She looked at Edward hand and either, he really never loved her and was only using her, which then I would kill you slowly and painfully, or saw something that scared her."

"What would scare her so bad that she would run way?" Alice asked, clinging to Jasper.

"Love."

**BPOV**

I can't believe I did that! How did I do that? Oh yeah, I had a shot of the strongest drink we have for vampires before going on stage... But how- why- huh? I can't even get a straight thought out! Okay. Right now I know I'm running. Why? To find Rob. Duh. Why do I want to find Rob? I saw Edward's thread. It didn't go somewhere else. It wasn't black like mine. It wasn't one single color.

It was three.

Three colors!

Black.

Red.

Gold.

GOLD!!! I never seen gold. But then why am not running to Edward like in some old cliche romantic chick flick? Because if I don't stop Rob before I tell anyone about the thread or he'll use Edward aginced me somehow. I stopped, still in my dress, in the center of a clearing.

"ROB!!" I screamed.

"You called me?" I spun on my heels to come face to face with Rob. The man I despised for forty five years.

"You need to stop." The wind and rain became faster as I watched him.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" This was ending here and now, one way or another.

"I need you to love me!" he growled.

"That's not going to happen!" My voice rising with each word. "I don't love you and never will! I love someone else!" _Even though I have no idea if the person I love loves me back or not. _I added mentally.

"If I can't have you, no one can!" Rob hissed before he flung himself twards me. Before I could react his elbow hit my stomach and I flew into the forest. I slid in the mud until I was stopped by a large tree.

"Oh, Bella! Be ready to be reunited to the rusty wolf and his friends!"

Damn drink! I can't fight at all like this!

Dammit!

**3rd POV**

The black clouds seemed to be spinning around one central point in the forest. The group, with Cam on Jay's back, ran towards it. _WHERE IS SHE?!? _almost all of their minds were screamed. Tim was, by far, the calmest, was thinking, _she's fine. She has to be. I mean, she _is_ the strongest vampires in the world._Cam was probably the second calmest, _She's okay. I know she is._

The group came into the clearing. What they saw brought every single one of them to their knees.

A fire.

Rob standing looking at it.

Bella's eyes staring at them all blanking through the flames on top of the rest of her limbs. In the fire. Burning.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I know most of you were probably like "OMG! SHE KILLED BELLA!?!? WHY??" but you will soon figure it out....**

**Disclaimer for chapter 11: I don't own Twilight.**

**Disclaimer for chapter 12: Again, I don't own Twilight or the song.**

**EmPOV**

My little sister! How could this of happened?! Edward and Bella are saposta' live forever happily ever!!! She can't die! Or be dead! I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD!!!

**APOV**

What? How could this of happened? She can't die! How did this happen?

**TPOV**

My baby sister! She couldn't of been killed by Rob! She always-- Wait. SHE DRANK _THE_ SHOT!! There's no way in hell that even Bella could of fought a cheese sandwich and come out alive. And the only way to bring her back is if she gets a new power to undo death. If it wasn't for Edward leaving her she'd be alive and happy! I'LL KILL HIM!!!

**BrPOV (Brianna)**

My. Best. Friend. Is. Dead. Because. An. Idiot. Broke. Her. Heart.

I'LL KILL THAT FUCKING BASTARD!! [Insert string of profanities not able to be mentioned in a T fic. all directed towards Edward]

**CamPOV**

She's dead? She can't be dead! She promised she'd always be there!!! She said she'd never leave!!! The black wig I was still wearing from the performance was still on like the skirt, corset, stockings, flats and arm warmers were all soaked through but I couldn't care less. I riped off the wig from my head. I want my aunt.

"You know, it's really odd watching yourself burn..." I spun around as fast as I could. There was Bella, her hands on her hips, weight on one foot, smirking.

"BELLA!!!" I yelled and flung myself at her before anyone else could. Huh, I just out run eight vampires and three werewolves! See, humans _can_ keep up!

"LET GO OF ME BELLA!!" a voice screamed across the clearing. It was Rob. But that wasn't the weird thing. The weird thing was that Bella was holding him like a cop with a criminal. I looked at the Bella I was hugging and the Bella holding the real Rob.

"Hey! Look over here, Rob!" yet _another_Bella said. She walked into the clearing with a young girl, maybe seventeen, with Mexican features. On my right Jasper looked down trying to hide his face. The Bella I was hugging (let's call her Bella 1) smirked, changed her appearance to include a hat, and gave the hat to Jasper. He smiled gratefully and pulled the hat on so the girl couldn't see his face.

The girl's eyes widened when she saw Rob as did Rob's. Bella 2 realised Rob and shoved him towards the girl the same time Bella 3 shoved the girl towards Rob. They looked at each other before they ran into the forest. The person Rob took over fell into the fire when he released his hold.

I turnd to Bella 1 who I was still hugging and said, "Wha?"

Bella 1 smiled and explained with me clutching her for dear life the entire time. "When Rob pushed me into the forest I figured out I couldn't fight because I downed _the _shot. I was freaked and then I was looking at myself, but I wasn't. I multiplied basically. One to find the real Rob, one to fight the fake Rob, one to find Maria, and one to make sure I don't get killed. Maria is from the Southern Wars. That's why Jasper tried to hide from her. I ran to Houston to find her and ran to Alaska to find the real Rob. And apparently I was right. I can't fight drunk." she finished with a smile. I let go of Bella 1 to look at Bella 2 and 3. They look exactly like Bella, and also have the sweet smell that I know as my aunt. Bella 2 and 3 walked _into _Bella 1. Now you don't see that everyday. Tim broke into a huge grin at the same time as Seth and they did their famous Bella sandwich I have seen every year sense forever. Everyone else was in shock until Brianna.

"BBEEELLLLLLLLAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Wow, that girl has some lungs... "Bellabellabellabellabella!" she squeaked as she bounced and hugged her.

After about three minutes of Tim and Seth trying to pull her off of Bella they finally were victorious. Alice and Rosalie hugged Bella next and she hugged back. Then Emmett and Jasper after Carlisle and Esme`. Then there was Edward. He stood awkwardly looking at the grass. But Bella surprised us all by tackling him in a hug. I don't think Alice could of seen that even without the werewolves.

"What the hell, Bella? He _left _you!" Tim and Seth at the same time. Edward was in shock as Bella answered.

"He left to protect me."

"A lot of good that did," Tim scoffed.

"How about we head back to the bar and explain everything there?" I suggested.

"You know, the human actually has a point," Emmett smirked. He walked in front of me and I stuck my foot out. Jay's eyes got big, probably thinking that Emmett would break my foot, before Emmett triped. Yes, I, a human, tripped a vampire.

"What now? That's how humans roll!" I smirked. Bella coughed and looked at Tim before he busted out laughing.

"Seriously?" He asked her.

"Yeppers. Let's go back to the bar. I wonder if anyone went home..." Bella trailed off kind of worried. I got on Jay after he phased and we were in the bar's tables in three minutes flat. Everyone was soaked but no one really cared at the moment.

Bella suddenly blurted, "Cam's a werewolf!" and she threw her hands up to cover her mouth.

"What do you mean?" I asked in a small voice.

"You're going to phase in about a week," she said cautiously gaging my reaction.

"A werewolf?! How do you even know this?" Jay looked as if he was vibrating.

"I don't care!" I said loudly. "Get to the story about you and Edward!" I said impatiently. Everyone but Bella looked surprised with my out burst. "So?!?!"

"So, I saw his thread. It wasn't one single color," a dark look crossed Edward's face," it was three. Red, black and gold. I think I also have the colors, they were just covered up by the black. I already see everything so I know why he left, though I don't like it one bit and it was completely stupid, I do see his point." Bella smiled at Edward who looked in shock...again.

"What do you mean 'see'?" Carlisle asked.

"If it pertains to a relationship I can see it, past, present, or future. And I see my future with Edward."

"WHAT?!" Tim, Seth, Brianna, Leah, and Jay yelled. I just smiled. I knew something like this would happen.

Tim took a deep breath then looked at Bella. "Fine. But to show him what he did you will sing a song we chose." This will not be good!

**BPOV**

OH CRAP!!

I now the song they'll chose. This will just kill Edward!

It's so odd. Right now I feel whole. Like he never left. Also the thread showing we are ment to be together helps to.

"We want you to sing..." Oh, please not-"Missing."

Shit.

"You all suck," I said as I got up. Without a word I went to the stage grabed the mike and sung. I just want to get this over with.

**(Missing By Evanescence)**

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
Maybe someday you'll look up,  
And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:  
"Isn't something missing?"  
_

I tried to keep my face unreadable but the memories put into this song was to strong. Without choosing to do so my face showed all of the emotions I've had over the passed fifty years.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -  
You forgot me long ago.  
Am I that unimportant...?  
Am I so insignificant...?  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me,  
But I won't be home again.  
I know what you do to yourself,  
I breathe deep and cry out,  
"Isn't something missing?  
Isn't someone missing me?"_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

_  
And if I bleed, I'll bleed,  
Knowing you don't care.  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
I'll wake without you there,  
Isn't something missing?  
Isn't something..._

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,  
You won't try for me, not now.  
Though I'd die to know you love me,  
I'm all alone.  
Isn't someone missing me?_

Edward ran out of the bar as soon as I finished the song.

Why was I so _stupid_!?! He doesn't want to be tied to someone like me. Someone broken. He probably hates me! why did I do any of this? I could of gone straight to the Voltiri as soon as I was changed. Tim would be in heaven instead of this internal hell. Leah, Seth, Brianna, Jay and now Cam wouldn't of phased without me visiting! I'm ruining everything! I ran the Cullens out of their home before and am doing it again! Why was I so stupid to believe that just because a stupid thread said we are meant to be together means he wants anything to do with me!

Why was I so stupid?

The hole in my chest ripped its self open. I should of never existed. I shouldn't. I only screw things up.

Well, I can fix that.

I ran out of the bar to the airport.

Voltara, here I come.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **

**3rd POV**

Tim, Brianna, Leah, Seth, Cam, Jay, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme`, and Carlisle all stared at the stage. All thinking the same thing.

_What the fuck?!_

**EPOV (this is really needed...)**

How did this happen? After I heard that son the only thing I could of think of was to run. Don't get me wrong, I'm estatic that she still loves me and Lord knows I love her, but how could she still love me after I did all of that to her? She should hate me, wanting to kill me! I want to kill me! I could see everything I put her through on her face. No wonder Tim, Seth, and Brianna want to kill me. That with the songs and flashes from before I can't believe someone could be in that much pain but still stand. She is an angel. An angel doesn't deserve to be tied to someone like me. A monster.

I have been running through the forest for about five minutes before I realised I just went in a circle. I walked in, looking at my shoes, ashamed for running away like that.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! OH, I KNOW, YOU WEREN'T!! YOU IDIOT!!" _Everyone _in the room screamed at me. Even Esme`.

Tim looked like he really was going to kill me. "You idiot! She ran away! She thinks you hate her! She's going to kill herself!!"

_WHAT?_

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled with me.

"With everything going on she let the mind link slip up. Her exact thoughts were, '_Why was I so stupid!?! He doesn't want to be tied to someone like me. Someone broken. He probably hates me! Why did I do any of this? I could of gone straight to the Voltiri as soon as I was changed. Tim would be in heaven instead of this internal hell. Leah, Seth, Brianna, Jay and now Cam wouldn't of phased without me visiting! I'm ruining everything! I ran the Cullens out of their home before and am doing it again! Why was I so stupid to believe that just because a stupid thread said we are meant to be together means he wants anything to do with me!Why was I so stupid? I should of never existed. I shouldn't. I only screw things up. Well, I can fix that. Voltara, here I come.'_ LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!! [insert a _long _string of profanities]!!!!!" What _have _I done? I'm going to get the only woman I love killed because of me stupidity!

"We have to go get her!" I said desperately.

_"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you right now!"_Brianna growled, shaking violently.

"Because I want to make up my mistake and Bella would never believe anyone if you killed me and said I really loved her?" I tried. It didn't go over well.

"_I'M STILL NOT SURE IF YOU REALLY LOVE HER AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!"_

"I do! I just need to tell her! Please!"

"JUST STOP!!!" Cam stood in the center of us. She was shaking worse than Brianna. Jay tried to pull her back but she yanked her arm away. "You all need to stop! If we keep fighting Bella might kill herself before we even get her! I don't know if we can even catch her now! For all we know she could of telaported!!" She does have a point...

"Fine. But I'm not sitting next to him on the plane!" Brianna growld.

"I'll be right back!" Cam yelled before she ran out of the front doors. We heard a fuzzy sound, then pants before they move over thirty feet. The fuzzy sound again before Cam came running into the bar with her clothes muddy.

"I know how to catch Bella!"

**BPOV**

"Thank you for flying with us," The polit said to me on my way out of the plane. Why didn't I just teleport? Because I never have been to Italy, so with my luck I'd end up in a strip club. I got off the long walk way thingy and right outside of it was everyone.

WTF?!?!


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Sorry some of these chapters are shorter, but I'm a little lazy if you haven't already figured it out. Oh! And thank you sooooooooooo much if you have reviewed! I thought I'd get maybe fifteen tops but I have 70!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm still in shock.**

**The links of the outfits are on my profile and there is a pole up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight but I own an Ipod!!! -mumbles-it's not the same...**

**BPOV**

"How the hell did you all get here before me and why do you all smell like wet dog?" I asked so confused it's not even funny.

"I can teleport," Cam said like everyone could.

"How?" I asked skeptically.

"How should I know?" she answered. I rolled my eyes but in the process looking at Edward. My chest ripped so sharply I'm sure someone had heard it. Tim did. He can up to me and rapped his arms around me. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent that I know as Tim.

"Does this mean I can't kill myself?" Why did they even come?

"No, and we came because we love you."

_I left the mind link slip didn't I?_

_Yup. And yes I do mean _everyone_._

_But he ran._ Even in my thoughts cracked like my voice would of.

_He needed to think. He thought he was a monster. He thought he didn't deserve you, which I'm not sure he does. He's horrified with himself for making you think he doesn't want you and that caused you to try and kill yourself. He would be right behind you if you succeeded._

_How the crap do you know this?_

_I'm an empathy remember?_

_Well...of course!_

"You know, you can't even lie in you thoughts," Tim said out loud.

"So that's why I never believed that I was pretty!" I said to him smirking. Behind Tim everyone was doubled over in laughter. I put my hands on my hips and looked at Cam. She would crack first.

"Oh crap! You are drop dead gorgeous and I was the one to steal the holiday cookies and blame Jay!!" Cam looked down.

"That was _you??_" Jay looked at her with his eyebrows raising.

"Maybe..." Wait. She said I was gorgeous? But that look always breaks her! How-

"She's not lieing, love," I felt arms rap around my waist. I spun around to see Edward smiling apologetically. I ripped myself out of his embrace.

"What did you threaten him with??" I said in a harsh voice to Brianna.

"Hey! I wanted to use him as a chew toy but then you'd be mad at me for killing your soul mate," At the end her voice became serious. _Brianna _thinks that he's my soul mate? Everyone must think that then. I slowly turned to face Edward. His eyes were dark like I'm sure my eyes were and he looked happy. Happy for me?

"I love you," he said looking me straight in my eyes. He love me? Me?

"Are you sure Tim's not just playing with your emotions?" I asked, only half joking.

"Put your shield around me if you doubt me that much," he said looking at me evenly. So I did. Nothing changed. He loves me. HE LOVES ME!!!!! I squeaked and flung my arms around his neck.

"Oh, what cute couples," a small older woman said to her husband. I looked around my family and sure enough everyone had a soul mate. Except Leah and Seth. Well, I can change that. I smiled evilly at them and they looked scared. Good, they should. I smiled at my one true love and walked to them.

"So...everyone else is pared up. I was thinking we could go on a road trip and-"

"No way, Bells!" They said at the same time.

"Can't I just tell you their names?" I begged.

"Fine," they answered grudgingly. It's a good thing I don't sleep...

"Caleb and Sydney, they're twins-" I had to cover my mouth to let anything else out.

"Caleb...I like that name..." Leah said to herself while Seth was just staring blankly at nothing with a small smile on his face. Awww, they are so cute like this! Crushing and they never even seen them.

"I think we should get back to the bar," Esme` said. She does have a point. People are starting to stare at 'the crazy pretty Americans' as one person put it. We boarded the next plane to the Canada. The whole time Edward and I talked, Rose and Emmett were coughed _eleven times_while having 'alone time', Alice and Jasper stared into each others eyes like Esme` and Carlisle, Seth and Leah day dreamed about their future wife and husband, and Jay and Cam and Tim and Brianna made out like two love sick teenagers, which they will be for the rest of thier lives. Within six hours (AN: I don't know the travel times) we were back at the bar. Emmett, Tim, and Seth wanted to see who could drink the most and still walk in a straight line and after a few minutes Jasper joined. Leah, Brianna, and Cam talked about imprinting, seeing how Cam imprinted on Jay (which is _really _good). Rose, Alice, Esme`, and Carlisle talked about where we should do sense we basically disappeared for about a week. But I was to busy to notice any of this with my own personal Greek god in front of me. Without warning Edward stood up and got on one knee in front of me. Oh. My. God.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I may be a hundred and fifty seven (AN: or so) years old but I only lived two of those. When I was with you. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry about not updating. I'm a bad author -sob-.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, no matter how much I want to.**

**BPOV**

_"Isabella Marie Swan. I may be a hundred and fifty seven years old but I only lived two of those. When I was with you. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?"_

Everyone was silent, looking at us. I just couldn't resist playing with them a little. I put on a scared face and took a step back from him. His face looked heartbroken. I flung my arms around his neck and whispered - though everyone could hear - "Yes!"

-3 months later-

For the past three months Alice has became my least favorite sister. EVERYDAY she would pull me from Edward. Every. Fucking. Day. She's lucky today's the wedding day or I may have given Esme the job of planing.

I was in a small room in the back of the church with my four maids of honors - I know it's not traditional, Alice had a fit when I told her my plans, but what's traditional in a wedding where 92% of the guests are werewolves or vampires? - Alice, Rose, Brianna, and Cam. I wanted Leah but she was going to be playing the organ for the ceremony. My dress was plain white with a blue stone on the side of my hip pulling all of the fabric. Each of my girls were in the same style dress only differing in color. Alice's green, Rose's red, Brianna's purple, and Cam's ornge. Alice didn't like it so much but after mentioning that I would burn her closet she agreed. The girls were giggling as they put the final pins in my hair and Esme walked in.

"It's time," She said in the same tone Alice used so many years before when they were playing baseball. Everyone ran out of the room to go to their best men (AN: Something not right in this sentence...) and Seth walked in and took my arm. A asked him if he would be the one to give me away and he actually started cry. Of course Tim and Jasper weren't ten feet behind him so they might of had something to do with that...

Seth smiled at me as the cuoples walked through the huge doors and said, "I swear, if he fucks up this time I _will _kill him." Same old Seth...

-Time Skip to the Reception because the author is very tired at the moment-

Everyone was haveing a great time. Everyone who played truth or dare was at the main big table, finally relaxed with each other.

There was a question I kept meaning to ask Carlisle but I haven't gotten around to it. I guess now is as good a time as ever. "Carlisle?" Everyone looked at me, "What color would my eyes be if I drank Seth?" Everyone seemed confused but my question but when you really think about it, he's not a human or animal.

"I...don't...know," Carlisle answered. He doesn't know? That's kind of scaring...

"Excuse us!!" A voice boomed over everything. We turned to see the whole Vultiri, the wives included, standing next to the buffet. Aro was holding a squirrel with red eyes and a boy twitching. Wait...Oh...Shit... Aro continued, "Do these belong to you?" Ahhh...who could we blame it on....

"IT WAS ROB!!" Everyone at our table yelled. The brothers looked in thought while we held our breaths before the nodded. As the walked of you could hear Marcuse sigh,"It is something he would do..."

We all looked at each other in silence before Alice said loudly, "And he's still twitching!!"

**AN: It's over!!! -sobs uncontrollably- Well -sniffs- It was fun. And the 'he' Alice was referring to is Cory.**

**Here's a little bit of the story I starting but might not be up for a few weeks.**

_I may not be alive for that much longer. I do not know exactly how I got hear, but here I am. I have been here for half a milenia with nothing. Well, not nothing. I have tourturings and forever pain to look forward to. The pain. Worse then even the turnings of a hundred vampire, hotter then a thousand werewolves transformation, partnered with the uncertainty of living another second. My life could end as I am writing this. With one touch from __them __I could be dead; my blood splattered over the off-white paper on which I am currently writing upon, my heart never to beat again, my eyes never to see the evil eyes that are there every time I look. My life could be ended and my blood would be on your hands. You are the one not coming. You are the one to cowardly to see the person who's life is in your hands. You are the object of my hate along with __them__. To me, you are just as responsible for me being here as the one who took me. For _half a milenia _he __has made me write. To you. The one person on the planet who could save me. But no. You do not come. I will die in a weeks time because of you. I hope you are happy with yourself. I hope you burn in Hell, Carlisle Cullen!_

_La scrittura morta,_

_Isabella M. Swan_

**Sorry for the spelling errors.**

**Goodbye!!**


End file.
